In recent years, distributed power sources, such as a photovoltaic power generator, a storage battery apparatus, and a fuel cell, are being introduced in consumer's facilities of grid power. An equipment management apparatus that manages loads and distributed power sources (hereinafter, referred to as “equipment”) installed in the consumer's facilities are also known. An equipment management apparatus especially for homes is referred to as a home energy management system (HEMS).
The equipment management apparatus monitors numerical values indicating an operation state of the equipment (e.g., power consumption), and determines an occurrence or a non-occurrence of an error of the equipment. Specifically, the equipment management apparatus determines an occurrence or a non-occurrence of an error of the equipment based on a comparison result between a measured value and a reference value of power consumption using, for example, a power consumption value of the equipment on a catalog or the like issued by a manufacturer as the reference value (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).